Where The Story Begins
by ands11
Summary: For some students, they find tuition to be a waste of time and money or a simple bore. Others find it to be a place where you regain those you've forgotten but for Edward Cullen and Bella Swan, it was where it all began. All human. Canon pairings.


Edward Cullen gazed grumpily outside the window and into the green blobs they call trees as his father sped along the road to their next destination. His father was bringing him to this class where a few students needed some private teachings also known as tuition. Now, for an eleven year old boy, Edward was smart and bright in everyway possible but his father thought he might achieve more if he learnt more. Wanting the best education for his son, Carlisle Cullen sent him over to an all private boy's school.

"We're here." His father announced. Edward sat up straight in his seat and looked at the tall building. It looked like an apartment but then again, it was only three stories high. As his father turned off the engine, Edward unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped outside into the lot.

"C'mon now, Edward." Carlisle said from the front of the entrance, gesturing his hand so he could hurry up. Edward jogged over and sighed as he and his father entered the air-conditioned building. There were two doors on each side and a receptionist table right ahead. They walked over and asked for information.

"How can I help you?" The receptionist asked, glancing over at Edward and Carlisle. _Good looking family_, the receptionist thought.

"My son here," Carlisle introduced as he placed his hand on Edward's shoulder. He flinched from the touch. ", has his first class right now but we're not sure on which floor it is. And we don't have his timetable for the whole year."

"And what is your name?" Becky asked. It was better to refer her as her name rather than referring her by _the receptionist_.

"Edward Cullen." Edward answered firmly. Becky nodded her head and typed a few things on the computer in front of them.

"Edward Cullen, sixth grade. Taking all subjects." Becky informed. Carlisle nodded as a piece of paper came out of the printer next to the computer. Becky grabbed it and handed it over to Edward.

"All your classes, breaks and holidays are in here. Including all of the information needed; time, floor, room. If you lose it, please don't hesitate to ask me." Becky flashed Edward a smile. He nodded once in reply. "You have History first. It's on the third floor in room fourteen." After thanking her, Carlisle and Edward headed over to the elevator.

As the doors of the elevator closed, Edward finally broke. "Dad, do I have to go to tuition every week? And for the rest of the year?!"

Carlisle sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm only thinking on what's best for you, son. If you're going to be a doctor when you grow up, you need to study."

"But for the rest of the year?" Edward yelled in frustration. "It's bad enough you sent me to an all boy's school!"

"Edward Anthony Cullen, do not use that tone with me." Carlisle said sternly as Edward crossed his arms on his chest and pouted. Carlisle sighed. "When I was young, my father couldn't care less about my education. You should be grateful for this. Not everyone can afford education, Edward. And all of this is for the better of your future."

Edward nodded lazily, knowing that his father had already won the battle. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. As they entered the third floor, Edward couldn't help but realize how the building had a homey era. There was a couch and some chairs in the middle of the room and a television attached to the wall in front of them. A pinball machine was placed in the corner of the room and a mini-fridge next to it. They walked over to the door with the number 14 on it and knocked.

"Come in." A chorus of voices was heard followed by laughter from the students. Carlisle opened the door to reveal a middle-aged woman with black hair standing in the front of the class, smiling widely.

"You must be the new student. Edward, am I correct?" She asked. _Must be the teacher_, Edward thought as he nodded his head to her question. "I'm Mrs. Peterson, your History teacher. We don't get a lot of new sixth grade students this time of year but if you would, sit down next to Bella." She must've noticed the puzzled look on his face, "Bella, put up your hand."

A girl who seemed to be younger than Edward put up her hand in the air. Edward looked over Mrs. Peterson's shoulder and onto the deepest shade of brown eyes he's ever seen. Edward walked over and sat down next to her. Isabella Swan was beautiful, even for a ten-year-old. But of course she hid it behind the baggy shirts and jeans she wore; she was more of a tomboy type of girl. Her brown mahogany hair went up to her waist with a blue clip on the side to hold it into place. Edward grinned widely at her as she ducked her head and blushed. He looked back to see his father finish discussing to Mrs. Peterson about his weaknesses and strong points. Carlisle smiled at Edward and waved goodbye.

"Tell us a few things about yourself, Edward." Mrs. Peterson suggested, closing the door. Edward stood up and breathed in sharply.

"I'm Edward and I just turned eleven years old two months ago in June. I go to St. Michaels School for boys in Seattle and I want to be a doctor just like my father." He said all under one breath. Cheers and greetings filled the room from the other students when Edward finished.

"It's good to have you aboard, Edward. Now you already know I'm Mrs. Peterson and that's Bella, next to you. The person sitting in front of you is Emmett and next to him is Jacob. Over here is—" Mrs. Peterson introduced before Edward tuned her out. When she was done introducing, she continued her lesson. Bella then threw a note on Edward's table. He picked it up under one swift movement.

_Hi. I'm Isabella Swan. Just Bella._ He grabbed his pen from his bag pack and wrote down his reply on the small piece of paper.

_So I've been told. Hi. I'm Edward Cullen. Just Edward._ He replied and threw it back onto Bella's table. She unfolded it and smiled when she read his reply.

_So I've been told._ She repeated. Edward chuckled and clicked his pen to reply.

_Which school do you go to?_

_St. Angela's._

_Isn't that an all girl's school?_

_Yeah, it is. Apparently the Chief of Police doesn't trust his own daughter to go to a mixed school._

_Same goes here, except under my case, it's the new Chief of surgery._

_New Chief of surgery? _

_Yes. My dad got transferred from Seattle Hospital to Forks so we moved here._

_Don't you just hate overprotective parents?_

_They get on my nerves from time to time but other than that, no._

_Me too. I like you, Edward. : )_ Edward's breathing hitched when he read the note. His hands were shaking. A girl has never been so blunt about liking him before. They usually send signals or sorts but he never realized them. Soon, they gave up on him and left him be. He turned to Bella who seemed to be blushing behind her hair that acted as a curtain in between them.

_I like you too, Bella._ He chuckled when Bella's pink flushed cheeks turned brighter.

_We're going to be the best of friends. I can tell. _Edward paused for a second after what he read. He didn't know what to do or write. He's never had a best friend before and he's never been one. Sure, some of the boys in his old school were nice to him and tried to make friends but he always kept to himself and couldn't care less.

_I don't know how to be a best friend_. He replied, shyly.

_Nonsense. I can teach you how. _

_I hope you can because I'm pretty sure I suck as one. _He shrugged his shoulders when Bella shot him a look.

_You do not suck. _

_Yeah, I do._

_No, you don't. _They were both so stubborn.

_Yes, I do suck. _

_You do not suck. Stop it. _Edward was surprised about the argument Bella put on. She's only known him for a few minutes and yet she sticks up for him like she's known him for years.

_I hope I don't. I'd like to be your best friend._

How Isabella Swan managed to change Edward Cullen in a matter of seconds, we will never know. _Tuition might not be a bad idea after all._ Edward thought as Bella smiled him her breathtaking smile. He grinned his crooked smile back. He was planning on thanking his father when he got back from tuition.

And that was then it all began.

But that was five years ago, now back to the present.

"Who during the World War Two said, 'Yesterday, December 7, 1941 - a date which will live in infamy - the United States of America was suddenly and deliberately attacked by naval and air forces of the Empire of Japan.'?" Mrs. Peterson asked from her desk.

"President Franklin D. Roosevelt." Edward and Bella answered at the same time. Their gazes met before bursting into laughter, the whole class followed. Mrs. Peterson stood up and went over to the desk the both sat for the last five years.

"Edward, Bella. I need to be frank with both of you but why are you two still here? You don't need any tutoring anymore. Well, you never did need tuition in the first place." Mrs. Peterson asked. The room was silent; no sound and no noise. All of them were waiting for their answer.

"Well, we need more practice if we want to go to a good university." Bella answered for the both of them. Edward nodded furiously in response.

"Plus, how can we ever leave our favourite teacher in the whole wide world?" Edward grinned, turning on his charm.

"Suck up!" Emmett McCarthy yelled in front of Edward. He was a muscled lovable big teddy bear with brown hair and brown eyes. He was always the big brother and the goofball in the class. Rosalie, who sat next to him, smacked the back of his head, erupting more laughter as Emmett slumped and pouted. Rosalie Hale; she was Emmett's girlfriend. She had long blonde hair with blue electric eyes with a figure that could make a model go into tears. She also had an attitude but after warming up to the friends who she used to call strangers, she became more open. The both of them were very close to Bella and Edward.

"Settle down now, children." Mrs. Peterson ordered. She walked back to her desk and stared at the students. Then, she took of her spectacles and plopped down on the couch with a loud sigh. _Uh-oh._ Her students thought.

"What's wrong, Mrs. P?" Jacob asked from behind Alice. Jacob Black; he had russet skin and black hair that went up to his shoulders but he always ties it into a ponytail. He was a smart guy but had a tough figure and he was one of those guys that could make girls swoon with one look but he was too busy giving googley eyes over at Nessie to notice. He's always had a crush on her but he was too shy to ask her out. He was the only one in the class who went to a mixed school. The others went to St. Michaels or St. Angela's. He was close to Edward and Bella too.

"I don't want to be rude or anything but why are all of you still here? Each and every seven of you here in my class right now are smart and can handle yourselves. You don't need anymore of my help. You've already helped yourselves." She sighed. She's always treated them as the children she never had and every time she looks at them during the lesson that they were very familiar of, she feels as if she's been holding them back. Ever so young, they could do a lot of things besides being tutored.

Awkward silence filled the room once again. The students were giving nervous glances to each other; silently pleading if any of them could make up a lie.

"We like it here." Alice stated. "We always feel at home." Alice Brandon who was also Bella's shopaholic cousin had short hair that pointed everywhere with hazel eyes. She was petite but it matched her bubbly personality very well.

"And what Edward said before was true; we can't leave you all alone. We'll miss you too much." Jasper voiced in next to her. Alice's boyfriend, Jasper Whitlock was in their little gang too. He had shaggy blonde hair with ocean blue eyes. He was the quiet, sensitive kind of guy. Somehow, he manages to even out Alice perfectly. Opposites really do attract.

Mrs. Peterson smiled lovingly at the teenagers. "What would I ever do without you children?" She said before continuing the lesson the teenagers knew very well.

Another reason why they were still there was that in the middle of tenth grade, the seven of them made a vow to each other to take tutoring every year until university of course. It was the only way they could meet properly plus, many things; wonderful or horrible things happened in their class. They've been through thick and thin for the past five years together; they were there for each other in their time of need. They faced obstacles together and through all there is yet to come.

Alas, under a matter of a year, they were about to go their separate ways, or so they thought.

* * *

I'm new to FanFiction and this is my first story. Like it? Leave it? Review it? All up to you. Although, I would like some feedback.


End file.
